


Moemon Omega Ruby Randomizer Nuzlocke

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I get sucked into my third English Pokemon Omega Ruby video game copy with the Randomizer code set up for the Wild Pokemon and I get sucked           into a Nuzlocke Challenge with my Pokemon being humans.





	1. I get sent into the English Omega Ruby video game copy and I do the Randomizer Nuzlocke with Moemon.

I pulled out my English copy of Omega Ruby and I put it into my 3DS Action Replay. I deleted my old save file and I clapped my hands. I put some Randomizer codes for a Randomizer Nuzlocke into my game and I saved them into my Omega Ruby card. I started up the game and I picked the girl. I typed in my name and I clicked ok. I got sucked into the game and I passed out on the ground. Brendan Birch found me blacked out on the ground at his house in Littleroot Town and he took me into the Moemon Laboratory where he works at with his dad. Professor Birch saw me and he gasped. Professor Birch:"She's a faller from the Real World son!" He said. A nonshiny Level five male Mudkip,a nonshiny Level five male Treecko and a Shiny Level five female Torchic popped out of their Moeballs. Torchic saw me and she gasped. Torchic:"I want to travel with that human from another World!" She said. Brendan:"Mudkip you're coming with me." He said. Professor Birch called the two Moemon back to their Moeballs and he walked out to Route 101 with the suitcase. I woke up and I looked around. I saw a boy with brown hair and I saw another boy with blue hair. Brendan:"Hi!" "I'm Brendan Birch and this is Samuel my Mudkip." He said. Samuel:"What's your name miss?" He asked. Me:"Megan." I said. I got off of the bed and I walked out of the Laboratory. Professor Birch:"Somebody help me please!" He shouted. I raced out to Route 101 and I saw Professor Birch being growled at by a nonshiny female Poochyena Moemon who had a big shoe mark on her tail which made her really mad. Professor Birch:"Grab one of my Moemon from the suitcase and help me out by battling the Poochyena who didn't like me when I stepped on her tail with my shoe when I was doing research!" He shouted. I raced over to the suitcase and I grabbed the middle Moeball. Me:"Torchic front and center!" I shouted. Torchic popped out of her Moeball and she growled angrily at the Poochyena. Me:"Holy crap!" "I just got a Shiny female Torchic Moemon!" I said. Me:"Torchic use your Ember Move on Poochyena!" I shouted. Torchic used the Ember Move on Poochyena and she knocked her out with a Critical Hit. Professor Birch:"What's your name young lady?" He asked. Me:"Megan." I said. Professor Birch:"Ah!" "You're the Real World faller who has come into here for an adventure around the Hoenn Region!" He said. Me:"Listen here pal." "I don't want to be here in the Hoenn Region unless I get my favorite Water Type Moemon on the Team besides my new Moemon!" "A Shiny female Mudkip." "I can't believe that I got a female Shiny Torchic." I said. Professor Birch:"Megan I do have a Shiny Mudkip Moemon Egg inside of my laboratory on the light brown desk." "That Shiny female Torchic was born out on Hoenn Route 104's northern side in the grass." He said. Professor Birch:"She came over to my laboratory one day and she stayed there forever with me." He said. Torchic:"That's true!" "I was born out on the northern side of Route 104." She said. Me:"Welcome to the Team Bethany." I said. Bethany:"I love my new name!" She said. Professor Birch,Bethany and I went back to the Moemon Laboratory. Brendan and Samuel raced over to us three. Brendan:"Dad are you ok?" He asked. Professor Birch:"Yes." "I'm ok son." "I angered a Poochyena by stepping on her tail." "It was an accident." He said. Brendan called Samuel back to his Moeball and he went out to Route 103. Me:"Where did he run off to?" I asked. Professor Birch:"Route 103." He said. Me:"I'm going to do the Randomizer Nuzlocke Challenge." "It starts right after I get the Moeballs." "I'm going to catch the first Wild Moemon that I see on each Route." "I would rather use Luxury Moeballs to capture my Moemon with." "That's what my Shiny Torchic is in." I said. The Shiny Mudkip Moemon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times. The Shiny Mudkip Moemon Egg broke open on Professor Birch's desk and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her chocolate brown eyes closed. Me:"Oh my gosh!" "She's so cute!" "She looks just like Samuel except for her clothes are purple." "Hair too." I said. Professor Birch walked over to my Shiny Mudkip and he examined her with his Moedex. Professor Birch:"She has her Hidden Ability Damp which is a very good thing and she has four very strong Egg Moves from her two parents." "Surf, Rock Slide,Ice Beam and Dig." "Her Nature is Rash and her Characteristic is Strong willed." He said. Professor Birch:"Megan your Trainer ID NO is 47747." He said. Me:"Wow!" "That's a really good one for me Professor Birch!" I said. Bethany:"Megan my four Moves are Ember,Dig,Rock Slide and Night Slash." "I don't know those two normal Moves Growl and Scratch." She said. Me:"Wow!" "You're really strong Bethany!" I said. Professor Birch turned around and he walked over to me with my Trainer Card. Mudkip opened up both of her chocolate brown eyes and she looked around. Mudkip looked at me and she smiled. Mudkip:"Mama!" She said. Me:"Hello Serena." "I'm your Trainer Megan." I said. It's 9:30 pm. Professor Birch:"It's 9:30 pm Megan." "You need to get some sleep." He said. Me:"Professor Birch we're heading over to the Moemon Center in Oldale Town." "We're going to spend the night over there in one bedroom." I said. Professor Birch walked over to Serena and he got her up to Level five with four of his Rare Candies he had in his pocket. Bethany,Serena and I left the Laboratory. Bethany,Serena and I arrived in Oldale Town. A man came over to me with a box and he gave me 10 free Potions. Bethany,Serena and I went into the Moemon Center. Bethany,Serena and I went to sleep in the bedroom. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you enjoyed it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I win my first Battle against Brendan and I capture some more Moemon for my Team.

The next day. I woke up and I got ready. I walked out of the Moemon Center with my two Shiny Moemon inside of their Luxury Balls and I raced out to Hoenn Route 103. I saw Brendan standing next to the grass studying the Moemon and I quietly snuck over to him. Brendan turned around and he saw me. Brendan:"Let's have a Battle Megan." He said. Me:"You're going down Brendan." I said. Brendan sent out Samuel and I sent out Serena. Brendan:"How did you get a Shiny female Mudkip?" "Wait a second!" "My dad gave you his Shiny Mudkip Moemon Egg that he had." "It finally hatched!" He said. Me:"Serena hit Samuel with your Rock Slide Move." I shouted. Serena used her Rock Slide Move on Samuel and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit. Serena glowed brightly and she grew to Level six. Brendan:"Darn it!" "You won Megan!" He said. Brendan handed me $200 Moedollars and he also handed me $3,000 Moedollars. Brendan:"I'll give you five Luxury Balls to catch more Moemon back at my dad's laboratory." "You can use that money to buy healing items for my next Battle." "That won't be happening until you get two Badges." He said. Brendan healed Serena up and he healed Samuel up. We called our Mudkip Moemon back to their Moeballs and we went back to Littleroot Town. Professor Birch gave me a Moedex and one hundred empty Luxury Balls. Me:"Thank you so much for getting the Luxury Balls for me to use Professor Birch!" "I'll only use one on each Route to befriend a Wild Moemon in the very tall grass." I said. I left Birch's Laboratory and I raced out to Route 101. A Wild Level four Shiny female Zigzagoon walked out of the very tall grass on my left and she walked over to me with the Potion in both of her hands. Zigzagoon:"I want to join your Team miss." "I saw that Battle earlier." "Poochyena wasn't very happy when she woke up." She said. Me:"Welcome to the Team Mocha." I said. I captured Mocha in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it. I got all three of my Shiny female Moemon up to Level ten and I boxed two of them. Bethany and Mocha. Me:"I'm not going to lose any of you in this Nuzlocke." "That's why I boxed you for safety." I said. Bethany:"Megan I'm really happy that you're trying to keep us alive." "I'm not mad at you." She said. Mocha:"Megan I'd rather stay alive than be dead." She said. I left Oldale Town and I went out to Route 102. I found a little five year old girl wearing a very long white dress with very short light blue hair on top of her head inside of the very tall grass right near the light blue pond water that's very shallow and I realized that she's a Shiny Ralts Moemon. I walked over to the very tall grass and I held out my right hand to the Shiny Ralts Moemon. Ralts:"Hello faller from the Real World." "I'm Ralts." She said. Ralts:"I'm going to help you get back home." She said. Me:"Hello Gwendolyn." "I'm your new Trainer Megan." I said. Gwendolyn:"I love my name!" "It's very cute!" She said. I captured Gwendolyn in a Luxury Ball and I acessorized it. I captured Artemis the Shiny female Taillow out on Route 104's southern side in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it. I captured Phyllis the Shiny female Wingull out on Route 103 in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it. I captured Savannah the Shiny female Treecko inside of Petalburg Woods in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it. I got everyone up to Level twelve and I checked their Moves with my Moedex. Gwendolyn's Moves are Thunderbolt,Dazzling Gleam, Psychic and Shadow Ball. Savannah's Moves are Dig,Energy Ball,Brick Break and Thunder Punch. Phyllis's Moves are Ice Beam,Fly,Steel Wing and Hidden Power (Ground). Artemis's Moves are Boomburst,Fly,Steel Wing and Hidden Power (Ground). The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I win my first Gym Badge and I go to Dewford Town after getting a package from Mr. Stone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I catch two new Moemon and I stop one male Team Magma Grunt two times.

I entered the Petalburg Woods and I walked around in the very tall grass right after I defeated one Trainer that I saw. I walked over to a really young man from the Devon Corp and I saw a male Team Magma Grunt walking over to him. Male Team Magma Grunt:"Hand over the papers right now." He said. Guy:"Please help me miss." He said. Me:"Don't worry sir." "I won't let him steal anything from you." I said. Me:"Artemis front and center!" I shouted. The male Team Magma Grunt sent out his Level nine nonshiny male Poochyena Moemon and he smirked evilly at the man. Artemis popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at the Team Magma Grunt. Artemis:"You're going down asshole!" "You killed my family!" She shouted angrily. Artemis used her Boomburst Move on the Poochyena and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit. Poochyena closed both of his eyes and he passed away from the injuries. The male Team Magma Grunt got down on both of his knees and he gently touched the Poochyena Moemon on his left shoulder where he has a tattoo of a Pichu Moemon. Male Team Magma Grunt:"You killed my Moemon!" "You murderer!" He said. Me:"Your Poochyena is the one who murdered my Shiny Moemon's family to live!" "You deserved to lose him for the deaths." I shouted angrily. Me:"I'm going to become a Moemon Master and I'm going back to my home." I said. I left the Petalburg Woods with all of my friends and I entered the northern part of Route 104. Me:"It's time to win our very first Gym Badge." I said. I defeated all of the Trainers and I got into Rustboro City. I went out to Route 116 and I caught Delilah the Shiny female Skitty. I went out into the Rusturf Tunnel and I caught Ezekiel the Shiny male Whismur. Me:"I'm boxing Ezekiel when I get back to the Rustboro Moemon Center everyone." "I don't want him to die in the Nuzlocke." I said. I got back to the Moemon Center and I put Ezekiel in the box. Me:"Yay!" "I got another Moemon." I said. I healed my Moemon up and I defeated everyone in Rustboro's Gym. I healed up again and I entered Rustboro's Gym. All of my Moemon are at Level 19 and Level 18. Serena and Savannah evolved. Roxanne:"What's your name faller from the Real World?" She asked. Me:"Megan Kendell." I said. Me:"I'm a Nuzlocker." I said. I defeated Roxanne the Rustboro City Gym Leader with Serena and I got the Stone Badge. I got the TM Rock Tomb to use and I also got some $ sent to the Trainer Card. I left the Gym and I saw the Team Magma Grunt from before run away with someone's briefcase. I saw the same man from the Petalburg Woods race towards Route 116 and I raced over to him. I raced off to the Rusturf Tunnel and I went inside. I stopped the Team Magma Grunt and I got the Devon Goods. Mr. Briney came into the cave and Peeko his Wingull raced over to him. I went to the Devon Corp and I got a Moenav from President Stone. I went back to Mr. Briney's house out on Route 104's southern side and I got on the Wingull boat with two items. The Devon Goods and the letter for Steven Stone. Mr. Briney and I got off of the Wingull boat in Dewford Town. Mr. Briney:"Megan go explore in the Granite Cave to find a brand new Moemon for your Team and deliver that letter to the Champion Steven Stone." He said. Me:"Ok." "I'll go do that for you right now Mr. Briney." "I do need another Moemon for my Nuzlocke Team because I've got three stuck in the PC right now." "A Shiny Aron would be really nice." I said. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I win the second Gym Badge and I meet Maxie the Team Magma Leader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I capture some more Moemon and I meet Steven Stone.

I went into the Granite Cave and I looked around. My Moenav beeped loudly and it showed me where a Wild Moemon was hiding at in a dust cloud. I sprayed the one Repel and I snuck over to the dust cloud. A Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Aron popped up from underneath the ground and she looked around. Me:"Hello Aron." "Please join my Team." I said. Aron:"Ok!" "I'll join your Team!" She said. Me:"Your new nickname is Amethyst." I said. Amethyst:"I love my new name!" "It's really cute!" She said. Me:"Artemis and Gwendolyn will destroy the next Gym Leader's Moemon." "Amethyst and Delilah are a big no-no." "Savannah and Serena can help out too." I said. I captured Amethyst in an empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it. I exited the cave and I defeated the Gym Leader after beating all of his Trainers. I healed up my Team at the Moemon Center and I raced into the Granite Cave. I raced into the empty back room and I found the Hoenn Region Champion Steven Stone. I delivered the letter and I got the TM Steel Wing. I found an Escape Rope and I used it. I raced over to Mr. Briney and I got onto his boat. Mr. Briney got on his boat and he took me to Route 109. I ran into Slateport City and I looked around. I talked with a man in a building and I headed for Slateport City's museum. I went into the building and I paid the money. I found the one male Team Magma Grunt that I had beaten up twice and he gave me a TM to help me. I defeated the two Team Magma Grunts and I met the Team Magma Leader Maxie. I gave up the Devon Goods to Stern and I left the museum. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. I defeat Watson my favorite Gym Leader and I win my Dynamo Badge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I defeat Brendan again and I get an Itemfinder. I meet Wally and I defeat him. I get the HM Rock Smash from Wally's uncle and then I teach it to Bethany the Shiny Torchic.

I walked out to Hoenn Route 110 and I ran into the grass. A Wild Level fourteen nonshiny female Electrike appeared and she hid behind a tree. Me:"Electrike please join my Team." "I need one Electric Type Moemon for Gym Leader Winona." "Feather Badge." I said. Electrike:"What kind of nickname will you give me miss?" She asked. Me:"Marceline." "Marcie for short." "It's from my favorite Real World tv show." "Adventure Time." I said. Marceline:"I love my new nickname!" "It's perfect!" She said. Marceline looked at me and she gasped. Marceline:"You're telling the truth." "You're from the Real World!" She said. Me:"Let's go defeat Brendan my rival again." I said.


End file.
